Oncidiinae comprises a genus of approximately 2000 species from the tropical and subtropical Americas. Oncidiinae are primarily epiphytic or lithophytic with a minor portion being terrestrial. All species are sympodial in growth and may vary greatly in other morphology and size.
Oncidiinae breeding is typically done from sexual methods. Asexual propagation of Oncidiinae is often done in aseptic tissue culture from apical and/or axillary shoots.
The new cultivar was discovered within the progeny of a cross made by Robert Glen Barfield on Jan. 3, 2001. EXOTIC ORCHID ‘White Knight’ was flowered, re-flowered, evaluated and determined to be worthy of production and protection. EXOTIC ORCHID ‘White Knight’ was submitted by the Inventor to a commercial laboratory, Bangkok Flower Center, in Bangkok, Thailand on Apr. 6, 2004, for propagation through aseptic tissue culture technique. A quantity was produced for evaluation and has demonstrated that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
To my knowledge other seedlings from the same cross that was used to produce EXOTIC ORCHID ‘White Knight’ are not commercially available from others. The characteristics of EXOTIC ORCHID ‘White Knight’ are clearly distinguishable from the characteristics of the other plants that were produced.